Rolling in the deep: A Mother's Wrath
by AmoRay
Summary: Set while Lyra was six. Rated M for language.


**A/N: There was another request to keep the storyline going and here you go. As for Black Magic Woman, that's on hiatus until the Rugby World Cup final..Yay for the All Blacks making it! So yeah I'm from New-Zealand and it felt so damn good to see my men in black make a mockery of the Australian team (sorry if there are any Wallabie supporters out there)... Sorry I'm getting carried away...Well enjoy or not.**

* * *

><p>"Mum why are we still waiting?" Lyra whined. The six year old sat on the edge of her parent's four poster bed with Hermione. Her blonde hair neatly pulled back into a French plait. She wore a little red dress with a matching cardigan. Her little feet covered in black leather ballet flats as she swung her feet backward and forward. "We have been waiting for a long long time."<p>

"Be patient, Baby, you should know by now how long your mother takes to get ready." Hermione affectionately stroked Lyra's hair. It took a lot of bribing on Hermione's part to get her daughter neatly dressed. And she would have to explain to Narcissa why they would be going to visit nearly every sweet and book shop in Diagon Alley, in the next coming weekend.

Lyra looked up at Hermione and then leaned into her side. She was excited to go to James' sixth birthday at the Burrow. There would be games, sweets and birthday cake that she was looking forward to. She would get to give James his birthday present which she helped choose and carefully wrapped. She just wished that it would only be her and James at his birthday party. She didn't like Uncle Ronald's children, Henry and Paige. They were twins, a year older than Lyra and James and they were never nice to her when the adults weren't looking. They would tease her about having two Mother's and she did not like it. Paige once told her that she was not normal because she did not have a father.

Lyra wondered why she didn't have a father. But she didn't want to ask. She couldn't bear to ask. Somehow she thought that it would hurt her parents. She knew she was Narcissa's, she looked exactly like her. But she felt that she was Hermione's as well. It was Hermione she went to when she was upset or hurt. It was Hermione she went to when she wanted comfort. And she knew Narcissa went to Hermione as well.

She was observant and could see just how much her parents loved each other. So as a way to protect the life she had with her parents, she would hide her hurt when it came to the rude remarks she would receive from Henry and Paige. She would hide her wonder as to why she did not have a father.

"Cissy, are you going to be ready anytime soon?" Hermione called from above Lyra's head.

"Five minutes" Narcissa called back.

"That's what you said half an hour ago." Hermione muttered brightening Lyra's mood and making the little witch giggle.

"Don't let Mummy hear that." Lyra giggled a little more.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Narcissa joined the Weasley tribe at the Burrow. Lyra was outside playing with James, Henry and Paige. While the adults baring Ron were inside the kitchen chatting. Hermione, Narcissa and Lyra had arrived to somewhat of a strained welcome from Ronald and his muggle wife Kim. Narcissa couldn't stand being in the same room as the couple. She never liked Ronald only because of his brief relationship with Hermione. It was insecurity of hers because of the fear of Hermione leaving her for the ginger head. His wife, however was just as obnoxious as him. Narcissa knew within the first few minutes of meeting her that she did not like her. So in the nine years she had been with Hermione, she learnt how to be patient. And it was at parties such as James' birthday where she got to exercise her new found patience.<p>

She quietly excused herself from the group and engaged in a conversation with Molly over a new recipe. Both women had formed an understanding in each other over the years. Narcissa just could not be more shameful that Molly did not judge or ridicule her relationship with Hermione, even though Narcissa how countlessly looked down on the Weasley marriage over the years. After she married Hermione she found the guts to apologise to Molly. The other woman just smiled and said that redemption can prevail now that she knew what it was really like to love another.

They had been at the Burrow for a couple of hours, they had already sang happy birthday to James while he grinned and blew out the candles. He had opened his presents and thanked everyone who gave him gifts, especially Lyra, who was unusually quiet. After the children had come inside to eat, Lyra clung to Hermione's side. James tried and failed to get her to join him and his cousins while they played with his toys. Narcissa tried to encourage her to go as well. But all Lyra done was drop her bottom lip and shook her head at Hermione.

"You don't have to go, Baby." Hermione said softly.

"You know Hermione, you shouldn't give in to her." Kim deadpanned. She looked down at the little blonde with disgust. "You should just do as you are damn well told."

Ginny who was cleaning up left over chocolate cake worriedly looked over at Harry. Ron who was still an oblivious idiot wrapped his arms around his rude wife. Molly put her hands on her hips while Narcissa reached for her wand. But no one was expecting Hermione to do the only talking.

"Baby, can you go and wait upstairs to Aunt Ginny's old room for a little while?" Hermione knelt down to the eye level of Lyra.

Lyra nodded.

"Good girl." Hermione kissed her and waited until she was out of site.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione questioned as she stood and turned to face Kim and Ronald.

"Oh, Hermione your kid should just listen." Kim said dismissively. "Don't you think so darling."

Ron nodded.

"My kid, is old enough to decide that if she doesn't want to play with your kids, she doesn't bloody have to." Hermione retorted. She was ready to deck Kim and then Ron if she had to.

"See that's what happens when a kid has to grow up with two mothers." Kim fired back. "No Father, she has no one to look up to. Lord, she'd probably end up gay too, seeing as though that's what you are."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Harry froze. Molly was too stunned to do or saying something. Narcissa was only seconds away from casting a curse. And everyone else had quietened down and turned to see what was going on.

"Now you listen here." The brunette's voice threatening. Hermione closed the distance between her and Kim. They stood eye to eye. Ron abandoned his wife and stood behind her scratching his head. "My daughter may not have a father but she sure as hell doesn't fucken need one if you think your kids are better off than her."

Kim took a step back but that did not stop Hermione.

"You want to talk about my life so much, what about yours?" Hermione said louder. "Narcissa and I may not be able to give Lyra a father, but we do are better job as _parents_ and what _your husband_, the _father_ to your kids, does."

Ron looked at Harry for help and got shrugged away. Kim stood frozen on the spot.

"At least my girl knows that we are home every night with her. Helping her with her homework, teaching her new things, playing with her and giving her everything she needs and more." Hermione ranted in the unusually quiet kitchen of Molly Weasley.

"Where's Ron after work every night Kim?" Hermione spat sarcastically. "Oh that's right, while your children are ignored by you, their _father_ is out drinking with his mates."

"Hermione" Harry tried to interject but what cut short by the sharp look that came from his wife.

"So before you go judging Narcissa and I as parents, look into your own pathetic life and the example _your husband_ is setting for your kids." Hermione said vehemently she turned to Narcissa and then turned back to Kim's shocked face.

"Oh, and Kim!" Hermione's voice was sickeningly sweetly at first, but her words grew harsher as they thundered out of her mouth. "If you ever talk to my daughter like that again, I'll rip your fucken hide off and use it as a carpet."

* * *

><p>All the people in the room were shocked into silence as Hermione and Narcissa went up the stair case to their daughter. Not long after they had left and still no one had said anything. Harry kept looking in between his wife and his dork of a brother in law. Ginny gaze was narrowed down on her obnoxious sister in law. Molly, though she never liked Ron's wife, wasn't surprised her son ended up with someone exactly like him. Arthur, having known Hermione and Harry since they were children, was surprised at the colourful language the most smartest witch of the Ministry used. Fleur was silently happy that Hermione brought Kim's head out of the clouds. Angelina, who absolutely adored Lyra, was ready to back Hermione up and knock Kim over the head with her broomstick. Ron didn't know what to say to Kim. And Kim fought hard to hold back her tears. But they all remind quiet.<p>

"Wow!" George said loudly. "I must thank you for last year's Christmas present, Harry."

All eyes in the room turned to George.

"Only you would do something like that, George." Ginny muttered at her older brother.

"Yeah, well, I think it would be the first time anyone here has heard Hermione curse." Bill said quietly.

"Or seen her get that angry." Arthur chimed in absentmindedly.

"And I have it all on camera." George laughed.

"Delete it!" Ron demanded

"No why should I?" George argued back.

"Be respectful George!" Molly scolded.

"Kim and Ron weren't so why should I?" George argued further and then smirked. "It's for entertainment purposes. When Lyra turns eighteen, I'll give it to her for her birthday. She will be so proud to know Hermione will rip anyone's hide off and use it as a carpet, just for her."

"Just DELETE IT!" Kim turned and yelled at George.

"No, I'm going to put it in my vault at Gringotts. And when Ron finally gets the guts to divorce you, I'll make him a copy, just as a reminder of what a total bitch you really are." George retorted.

"WE ARE LEAVING!" Kim snatched Ron's hand up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Hermione who was still riled up had gone straight into their bedroom, locked the door and cast a silencing spell. Just so she could yell and scream her frustration out. Narcissa was still aware that Lyra was upset, so she and the little witch were in the kitchen, while she made hot chocolate.<p>

"Where's Mum?" Lyra asked. Narcissa had lifted her placed her on the kitchen Island, her little legs swinging off the edge. "She's been in the bathroom for a very long time, maybe we should go and check on her."

"No Baby, she's venting." Narcissa said calmly as she dropped marshmellows into Lyra's cup.

"Venting?" Lyra asked.

"She's frustrated and she's trying to calm down." The older blonde said and placed the cup next to her daughter. "Don't drink it yet, it is very hot."

"Oh, I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Lyra asked. Her bottom lip jutted out again and she reached her little arms out for a hug.

"Of course not, darling." Narcissa soothed and wrapped her arms around the little witch. She kissed Lyra on the top of her head. "You have done nothing wrong. But Mum and I do need to speak to you about something."

Lyra nodded.

* * *

><p>"UGLY FUCKING MONGREL BASTARD BITCH!" Hermione screamed into the empty room while she paced. "TELL ME MY DAUGHTER NEEDS TO LISTEN, WHEN HER LITTLE SPROG CAN'T EVEN FUCKING READ!"<p>

She did not know how long she was in their bedroom but her throat was raw from the yelling and screaming she had done. She was still angry but all the bitterness towards Kim had now evaporated and she could do with a decent amount of firewhiskey. Narcissa would be with Lyra and _oh Lyra_ Hermione thought before quickly rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

Hermione found Lyra sitting on the Kitchen Island sipping what she guessed was a cup of hot chocolate. Narcissa was speaking to her quietly, the little girl nodding.

"Hey Baby." Hermione murmured kissing Lyra on the side of her head.

"Hey." Lyra smiled with a milk frothed moustache. "Have you finished venting?"

Hermione looked at Lyra and then at Narcissa puzzled.

"I had to tell her something." Narcissa shrugged.

"Yes, I've finished venting." Hermione smiled down at Lyra who was taking another sip of her drink. "We have to talk to you, Baby."

Lyra nodded.

"Has anyone been…bullying you…because of Mum and I?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Lyra put her mug down on the bench and looked back up at her parents. Narcissa looked heartbroken and Hermione looked angry.

"Has it been happening..at school?" Narcissa probed knowing that if Hermione spoke, the brunette might not be able to control what came out of her mouth in front of their daughter.

"No. School is fine. The teachers treat me fairly." Lyra said with a smile more so to try and calm Hermione down. "The other children do not bully me and I am fine with my friends."

"That's good." Narcissa looked at Hermione but her next words were for Lyra. "Has anyone bullied you outside of school because of…Mum and I?"

Lyra nodded.

"Who?" Hermione asked sharply earning a glare from Narcissa.

"Henry and Paige." Lyra said quietly. "Only when we are all together with James and the other kids."

"Have they pushed you around?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Lyra shook her head. "They would only tease me because I have no father. And they say that I'm not normal because I have two mothers."

Narcissa saw Hermione clench her fists and put her hand on her arm to try and calm her down.

"Is that why you did not want to play with them at the party?" Narcissa asked.

Again Lyra nodded.

"Was James' birthday the first time it had happened?" Hermione asked.

"No." Lyra replied. "It started last year at his birthday and then every other time I saw them."

Narcissa removed her hand from Hermione and then affectionately cupped Lyra's face.

"Baby, both Henry and Paige are right in saying that you are not normal." She said softly. "You are far too special to be a normal child. You exceed many other children with the life you have, and the person you are. You may only be six, but you have the intellectual capacity to understand even the most confusing subjects that Henry and Paige cannot."

"Yes, Mummy I know." Lyra said back quietly. "But when they ask who my father is, I can't tell them because I don't know."

Narcissa looked up at Hermione and pleaded with her eyes for help.

Hermione nodded.

"Darling, you know how Draco and Mum spend a lot of time together." Narcissa started off.

"Are you telling me that my brother is my father?" Lyra asked back.

"No he's not. But he and Mum did find a way for us to have a baby without you having a father." Narcissa said slowly and then looked at Hermione again. "Maybe you could explain it better."

"After your mother and I got married." Hermione began after Narcissa let Lyra go and went and stood next to her. "We wanted to have a baby. So Draco and I would meet up in our spare time to try and find a way that did not involve another male. Since you already know, in order to have a baby, it requires a female and male…. interaction."

Lyra looked up at her parents sheepishly.

"We were trying to find a way around that." Hermione carried on. "And after two years of research in muggle science and magic, we did. The most important thing for you to remember Lyra, is that you come from both Mummy and I. Even though, Mummy carried you while you were in her womb, you were mine as well."

"Wow" Lyra said in awe.

Narcissa and Hermione smiled at their daughter.

"Mum, that's ground breaking!" Lyra clapped her hands together in excitement. "Have you done that for other couples?"

"No, we only done it for ourselves." Hermione answered back. "I wasn't in it for the profit or to even market it."

"Well I think that you should." Lyra crossed her arms over her chest. "It's ground breaking science Mum, it would bring immense joy to those couples who want to have children."

Hermione and Narcissa raised the eyebrows.

"I thought the Gryffindor in you would have not been so selfish to keep such an astonishing creation a secret." Lyra said in a very Hermione know-it-all tone.

Hermione and Narcissa laughed.

"The answer is still no Lyra." Hermione said strongly. "Muggles are not even aware of our world and I could not go through with a consultation without shedding light into the art of magic."

"We will see how long you can deny me." Lyra said smugly. "But what about the couples that are like you and Mummy who live in our world? At least make it marketable for them."

"She does have a point." Narcissa said looking at her wife.

"Fine!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Draco."

"But getting back to where we were." Narcissa smiled down at Lyra. "It doesn't matter what anyone says to you about having two mothers. All you need to remember is that you are both of ours and you are not missing out on having a father."

"Ok." Lyra agreed. "I have Grandpa anyway."

"And Grandpa will have a fit if he knew we let you drink hot chocolate." Hermione said wiping away her baby's milk moustache. "Or that we even give you sweets."

"No he won't" Lyra argued. "He said that just because he's a dentist and just because he and Grandma didn't allow you to eat sweets, I am. Because I am his pet."

"Oh is that right?" Hermione laughed and then began tickling Lyra.

"YES!" The little witch laughed.

Narcissa smiled at her wife and daughter's antics. Hermione continued to tickled Lyra's sides for a few more moments and then stopped and hugged her.

"You know we love you, don't you?" Hermione whispered on top of Lyra's head.

"Yes." Came a muffled response.

"Don't forget that." Narcissa smiled kissing Lyra's blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Much later that night after they had put there little witch to bed, Hermione joined Narcissa in the room.<p>

"I haven't seen you that angry since you saw that photo of Lucius and I all those years ago." Narcissa murmured from the en suite bathroom. "Even then, you weren't as angry as you were today."

"Yes, I must apologise to Ginny and Harry soon not to mention the rest of the Weasley family." Hermione admitted as she changed into her night clothes.

"Well, they seem shocked into silence." Narcissa said walking into the bedroom in a navy blue slip. She joined Hermione in their bed. "I think that it was expected of me to threaten Kim."

"Yeah, well, no one talks to my baby like that." Hermione murmured and pulled Narcissa over to her so that the blonde's head rested on her chest. "It just goes to show how ignorant the stupid bitch is anyway."

Narcissa giggled and then lifted her head and turned to Hermione.

"I knew Lyra might become subjected to bullying, but I didn't think that it would start this early." Narcissa whispered. "Or that it would be from those who are close to us. I thought it would have come from her school."

"Hmmmm.."Hermione agreed. "At least she knows now that she comes from the both of us. As long as we keep talking to her about it we will be fine. And by the way, thanks for giving me a moment to vent in here earlier."

"You're welcome." Narcissa whispered kissing her wife softly. She gasped when Hermione kissed her back ferociously and then turning her on her back.

"It's nearly been ten years my love and I still can't get enough of you." Hermione whispered as her hand slowly making its way down Narcissa's body to find her core.

"I look forward to ten more years of having a Gryffindor prowling around me." Narcissa teased.

"What about inside you?" Hermione asked while her hand slipped through Narcissa's panties.

"We both know I've had a lot of Gryffindor in me." Narcissa laughed. "I might need change of house in the future, the lion is quite mundane."

"The lion is quite mundane?" Hermione repeated. She could already feel how wet her wife was, so she pushed three fingers inside. She smirked as Narcissa's eyes rolled back. "I'll show you, just how _mundane_ I can be."


End file.
